Under the Mistletoe
by HungerGamesGirl123
Summary: It's Christmas at Hogwarts! But will there be a spark between the Head Girl and Boy? Hogwarts Post-War. Dramione!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! 2nd fan fic but this one'll hopefully be longer! Moving away from the Hermione in Slytherin thing and starting Head girl and Head Boy thing. I know it's been done before but oh well. Please review! **

Hermione's POV

I woke with a start. It was morning. I got up slowly and looked around. I must have fallen asleep reading…I'm starting to regret staying at Hogwarts over Christmas. The only other person my age staying was Draco Malfoy. It's bad enough having to share a common room and Head duties! I glanced towards the big tree by the fire and noticed the presents underneath. Of course! It was Christmas Day! I walked slowly up the stairs and pushed open Malfoy's door, he was still asleep, sprawled across the bed with the duvet on the floor. I tip-toed over and poked his sleeping form with my wand. He grunted and turned over. I muttered the simple levitating spell and guided him towards the ceiling, dropping his sleeping form over one of the suspended beams. He would get a _lovely _surprise when he woke up! I closed the door and ran back downstairs. I found my pile of presents and began to unwrap them. A muggle book from my parents, new robes from Harry and a practical joke set from Fred and George. I was about to unwrap a large box when there was a knock on the door. I stood up slowly and walked over. It was Ginny. "I thought you went home!" I said when I saw her. She grinned and pushed past me, "Nope. I thought I'd spend Christmas here with you!" I laughed and nodded then resumed my spot on the floor. "Who's that from?" My friend asked when she saw the massive box I was about to open. "Uhh…McGonagall. Why would she get me a present?" "You're the Head Girl, Hermione! Of course you'll have got a present from the Headmistress! Malfoy probably has one too." I ripped of the paper and took off the lid. "What is it?" my friend inquired when she heard me gasp. I reached in and picked up the small bundle of fur. "A kitten!" Ginny almost screamed. I was trying to calm her down when I heard a thud from upstairs. I couldn't help giggling. "Hermione…what did you do?" "Oh nothing much…just suspended Malfoy from the ceiling…temporarily…" She just stared at me. I heard him plod down the stairs. "Didn't thing you were one for practical jokes, Granger." "Just on you, Malfoy." I spat back. As he walked past he noticed the kitten. "You probably got one too. It's from McGonagall." He walked towards his pile, "_Accio_ McGonagall's present." A box, around the same size as mine, floated towards his waiting arms. He tore off the paper and threw the lid aside. "Well…?" I prompted. "It's a puppy…" He said, shocked. He walked over and sat right beside me. Ginny and I looked at him, taken aback. "Wat?" He said taking in my expression. "I can't sit down?" "No. I mean, yes. Of course you can." I answered. "Then shut your pie hole, Granger."


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione's POV

_Dear our darling Hermione,_

_We hope you had a lovely Christmas, we missed you terribly. We hope your studies are going well and that the preparation for the exams isn't too tiring. As an extra Christmas present we are going to send over one thing from home so choose wisely! We look forward to seeing you at Easter. _

I laughed at the thought of having something from home! Maybe my piano or a CD… I picked up my quill and a piece of parchment and started to write my reply.

_To mum and dad,_

_ I miss you terribly too! Christmas here was as lovely as always. How was yours? Studies are going great and exam work isn't too tiring. I would love to have my piano here if possible. See you at Easter!_

_Hermione_

I had just put on my coat and scarf when there was a knock on the door. "Happy New Year, Hermione!" the bubbly red-head shouted. "Same to you, Ginny! Did you need something? I was just about to go to the owlery." My friend peeped in the door and grinned, "I wanted to tell you something. Something you probably won't believe!"

Draco's POV

"Shut up Blaise!" "But, Draco, you just had _girl _advice from McGonagall!" "And?" "I never thought I'd see the day!" I think I'll start at the beginning. It only happened a few hours ago. I was getting dressed when I heard her door open…Hermione's door. I don't know why but I never seem to know what to say around her. I don't want to insult her but that's the way it's always been. Anyway, I opened the door and plodded down the stairs then walked swiftly out the door. I walked slowly down to the library and sat on one of the big armchairs in a corner. Next thing I know McGonagall come round the corner. "Oh my boy. You're just the person I wanted to speak to." This caught my attention so I looked up. "I noticed you walking down here and I thought you looked a little sad. Is there anything you need to talk about or need help with?" I looked at the old woman in front of me, shocked. I couldn't help but feel that I should open up to her. I couldn't believe I was about to do this. "Yes, Professor, there is. There's a girl. I don't mean just any girl. This one is special." "So she's not just one of your 'time-passers' then?" I looked at McGonagall and I could tell that she really cared. "No. I think I love her." "Well, Mister Malfoy. I think you should let her know if she doesn't already or, if you want, I could help you. Who is she?" I looked into that wise and caring face, "It's Hermione Granger."

McGonagall's POV

Was I hearing this right? Draco Malfoy was in love with Hermione Granger. Of course, Hermione is my top student with Draco coming a close second but I never would have seen that coming. When he asked for my help I knew at once what I could do. An Easter Ball and a class play. Something romantic where they both would play the lead. Maybe throw in a kiss or two. I apparated into my office and began making plans.


	3. Moving On from this site

Hey guys! Anyway its uh…been a while to say the least! Unfortunately I have moved on from this site and started a new account with my best friend, Georgia, on . We write about one direction, no Harry Potter sorry! Well I hope you guys check out our story Up All Night and our preferences! I love you guys and sorry for neglecting this account!

26420785

Sophie xxxx


End file.
